nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vielchen Mannheim
Vielchen Mannheim (ヴィルチェン・マンハイム) is a drude, mother of Licorice Mannheim and a character appearing in the Myouyo Project. She was apparently the wife of Jujubes Mannheim before she faked her own death rather than a divorce. Appearance Vielchen has pale skin with sharp, dark violet eyes with heavy dark violet eyeshadow and mascara. She has purple tinted, long black hair with curls at the ends, reaching her ankles in a wavy motion. She is wearing a long deep violet dress, which appears to becomeruffled flames or smoke at the feet. There are very dark purple tinted ruffles at the wrist and chest, with a purple licorice shaped accessory in the middle. She wears a fishnet shirt which covers her neck area and parts of her hands. She is seen holding a long purple kiseru with dusty purple smoke coming out of it, likely implying she smokes. Personality Vielchen is described as being a sleazy and untrustworthy person, often lying and doing things in secret. She toys with the emotions of many for her own gain. It is also stated she was often never home and cheated on her husband. Background Nothing much is known about Vielchen aside from the fact it is stated she used to be a young girl, likely human, who became a drude. She is the ex-wife of Jujubes Mannheim and the mother of Licorice/Lycoris Mannheim. It is stated she currently monitors or stalks her daughter from afar with information nobody else knows. What that information is has not yet been stated. Relationships Vielchen is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Jujubes Mannheim Jujubes is Vielchen's ex-husband. It is stated she often used to cheat on him with other people and was often never home. It is unknown what their relationship was like, but some pictures imply she doesn't like him anymore, if she ever had in the first place. Licorice Mannheim Lycoris, or Licorice, is Vielchen's daughter. Their relationship is unknown, but currently Vielchen monitors Licorice from afar. Reese Caramello Reese is filed under Vielchen's affiliations. Nothing is known about their relationship. Azamukuro What appears to be Azamukuro in animal form appears in one illustration with Vielchen. Their relationship is unknown, though he may have been her familiar, as implied in his official profile. Ety Monomaki Ety and Vielchen attended the same witches school when they were younger. Not much is known about their relationship, though it's implied Ety feels uncomfortable by Vielchen's presence, likely due to her strange behaviors, such as showing gross bugs to her. Quotes * "Disgusting. Pervert. Dirty old man." - Vielchen possibly referring to Jujubes. Trivia * Vielchen is a drude, a kind of malevolent nocturnal spirit associated with nightmares, prevalent especially in Southern Germany. The word also came to be used as a generic term for "witch" in the 16th century. * "Vielchen" is a corruption of the word "veilchen", meaning "violet" in German. ** These two facts, along with the Mannheim surname as mentioned in Licorice's trivia section, imply Vielchen may be of German descent. ** The fact Vielchen is named after a flower, as well as what is stated in her official profile, imply she may have previously been human. * Both Vielchen's favorite hobby and favorite food are listed as "???" (unknown). Gallery 26a6579e40647d53ed5cfbbda3c9b3de.png|May have been a concept for Vielchen e297f2d58eca6bd62f657c0d046ae5dd.png|Younger Vielchen 4343255511356.png f6f40f5649d6322cf931b50d17d824fd.png A242de24f60cea5e92a9939f30d639c9.png|Sugar Rush mode Weirdo.png cc55603a281e918c77bdd9952841e795.png 8db8a8625e3e442661ca892899dbaf82.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/vielchen.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/171961 Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Humans Category:Earthlings Category:Myouyo project